Research Report: Landing Dalaran
Landing Locations for Dalaran 'By: 'Zanbor Emerson 'Submitted to: 'Grand Library of Dalaran on February 4th, 34 LC 'Distribution: 'Kirin Tor, Council of Six Preface The purpose of this report is to suggest several locations suitable for the landing of Dalaran, should that ever be needed. Each location was either selected by myself or suggested to me by another member of the Kirin Tor. I went through the pros and cons of each location and listed them along with a brief background of the location. I also included a picture of each location. The locations are listed in no particular order. I submit this report only to inform the Kirin Tor and offer suggestions, it should not be seen as an indication that Dalaran is landing. Theramore Shortly after the defeat of Deathwing and the begining of the Age of Mortals. Hellscream's Horde laid seige to the city of Theramore located in Dustwallow Marsh. The seige ended tragically when a mana bomb, super charged by the Focusing Iris, was dropped on the city, destroying most it and many of the Alliance who were within. The leader of Theramore, Lady Jaina Proudmoore survived the fall of her city and now leads the Kirin Tor as a member of the esteemed Council of Six. Pros Despite the power of the bomb, there are some structures that survived the bombing. Both the docks and the lighthouse on a small nearby island survived and are still usable. Landing Dalaran here would allow the city to become an alliance friendly trading port in Southern Kalimdor. Landing where Theramore once was would allow the city to support the any Alliance military ventures in Southern Kalimdor. Had it not been for the mana bomb, I believe the Horde seige would have failed due to the highly defensible position of the island. Cons The remnants of unstable mana in the ruins would have to be stablized before the city could land. It could take months before the island is suitable for hosting Dalaran and the magic sensitive objects within. There is also the issue of the ruins. They would have to be removed in order for the city to safely land. There is also many in the Alliance who would find the thought of landing the city where so many heroes died, to be insensitive. Backlash against the Kirin Tor for the decision to land here could be a problem, but it could also be significantly lessened with the support of Lady Proudmoore. Ruins of Isildien Isildien was once a Night Elf city located in southern Feralas. After the Sundering it was abandoned and has seen little activity since. The Gordunni tribe of ogres has taken up residence in the ruins. The Gordunni are famous for being the tribe of ogre that largely controls the Dire Maul or Eldre'Thalas. The ruins have been very quiet with little action taken by the ogres or the Night Elves. Pros Like many Night Elven cities built before the Sundering, Isildien is built on a ley nexus. Having access to powerful ley lines is incredibly beneficial as the can aid in research and if needed, the defense of the city. The city is also located south of Eldre'Thalas, with Dalaran so close to the the ancient city, it would be much easier to clear Eldre'Thalas and get access to the libraries and artifacts within. Isildien is surrounded on three sides by mountains making it an easy location to defend. It is also close to the Veiled Sea and the Night Elf stronghold of Feathermoon. Cons The Gordunni ogres would have to be removed from the ruins before Dalaran landed. The ruins themselves would have to be destroyed before the city landed. Destroying the ruins of an ancient Night Elven city might cause a rift between the Kirin Tor and the Night Elves of Darnassus. The Night Elves don't appreciate magic as much as the Kirin Tor does though the nearby Tower of Estulan, which houses many Night Elven magi, might be a seen as a sign that they are not as hostile as previously. Dalaran Crater The Dalaran Crater was the original site of Dalaran, it was created at the start of the Nexus War when the city moved on to Northrend to better wage war against the blue dragonflight. It has remained active with some Dalaranian magi left behind to monitor the crater. Forsaken troops have also entered the crater site and attempted to remove the remaining Kirin Tor presence from the area. Pros The Dalaran Crater is the home to a powerful ley line nexus that originally attracted magi to build Dalaran there in the first place. It is also still the soverign territory of Dalaran and would not offended any members of the Alliance should we land there. It would also give the Alliance a stronghold in Lordaeron to combat the Forsaken, seeing as Arathor, Alterac, and Gilneas are in no position to do so themselves. Cons The crater is located in the heart of the Forsaken territory. Landing there would see a massive increase in attacks on the Kirin Tor by the Forsaken. Dalaran would be largely alone to defend against these attacks as mentioned earlier, there is no strong nearby Alliance support. The Forsaken have many former members of the Kirin Tor in their ranks and there is no telling what information they still have, they could cripple our defenses and leave us overrun by the undead mass. Alterac City Alterac City is the former capital of the traitor Kingdom of Alterac. Located near the Dalaran Crater it is largely empty save for the Crushridge Ogres that make a home there. Alterac is a hotly contested realm in Alliance politics with various factions vying for control. Pros Alterac City is very close to the Dalaran Crater, allowing for many of the same pros of that location to be transfered to this one. It is a better location to defend against Forsaken attacks, and would be a good staging ground against the Forsaken in the future. Cons The ruins of Alterac lack the ley line nexus of the last two locations. While not needed to cast magic, it is an incredible boon to casters if one is available. Landing the city on Alterac would cause severe political setbacks for the Kirin Tor in regards to the Alliance. While many regard Alterac as the traitor kingdom, many would also see our landing there unfavorably. The ruins of the city would also have to be taken down for landing, though some may be rebuild and reused. Lake Kel'theril Lake Kel'theril is home to the ruins of Kel'theril which were once a great Night Elven city before the Sundering. The city was occupied by the spirits of many Highborne elves for years until some Night Elves finally laid many of them to rest. Today the lake is a quiet place, though a few spirits still remain, they are not as numerous as they once were. Pros Lake Kel'theril is home to a great ley line nexus. The location in Winterspring also allows the Kirin Tor to remain aloof and distant from Alliance politics, as the only settlement of any note nearby is the Goblin trade city of Everlook. Winterspring is mostly ignored by most people, it is only used as a way to get to Hyjal Mountain. Cons The ruins would again have to be cleared and the remaining spirits could cause problems. The Night Elves might also take offense, but it is unlikely seeing as they have no real settlements of note nearby. There are Blue Dragons nearby, but with the Nexus War over and the disbanding of the dragonflight, they should be of no threat. Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Magocracy of Dalaran